Robin (Timothy Drake)
Tim Drake, also known as the third Robin, had served as Batman's sidekick, the successor of Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, and he is a superhero in his own right. He was in the audience when the Flying Graysons were murdered, and where he witnessed Batman leap to the scene. Inspired by Batman's heroics, Tim closely followed the chronicles of Batman and Robin. Eventually deducing their secret identities by using self-taught detective skills, Tim convinced Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson - as Nightwing - that a new Robin was needed in the never-ending battle for justice. Tested by the Dark Knight himself with a grueling training regimen, Tim earned the right to become Robin, and lived up to the name. He currently uses the superhero identity of Red Robin. Background Deducing the identities of Batman and Nightwing, Timothy Drake revealed this knowledge to them and argued the need for a Robin to give Batman hope in the face of the darkness he fights. After months of training, Timothy himself became the new Robin; keeping his secret identity as Batman's crime fighting partner secret from his parents, Jack and Janet Drake. Alternate Future In an alternate future where the battle between heroes and villains has escalated into war, Robin was murdered by Harley Quinn and wears his tattered cape during the Battle of Metropolis as she assists the Joker in killing heroes. Combat Statistics *Robin (Legends PvP) *Robin (Vendor) *Robin (Joker's Funhouse) *Robin (Greenhouse) *Robin (Make Them Mad) *Phantom Robin *OMAC R-00 Involvement *Robin is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Robin is an iconic hero who appears at various locations in Gotham City as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear, if a villain encounters him he will knock them back and then leave. *During the Batcave: Outer Caverns raid, the party will have to fight him, Nightwing, Batwoman, and Huntress as they become infected by the OMAC virus and become OMACs. Heroes * Robin assigns a mission in Gotham to stop Poison Ivy from turning Gotham citizens into plant monsters. The final battle includes fighting an Ivy possessed Robin. * Robin is being held captive by Harley Quinn in a mission assigned by Batman to stop The Joker from taking over a boardwalk. *Hero characters battle alongside Batwoman to defeat phantom hallucinations of Nightwing, Batman , Robin , Huntress and Black Canary during the battle with Scarecrow in the Gotham city sewers in the final confrontation of Scarecrow’s story arc. * Robin is a Vendor for the Tech Iconic Battle Suit: Raptor Infiltrator. * Robin can be found in the East End Police Station right next to Comissioner Gordon. Villains * Joker sends new tech villains to Amusement Mile to rescue Harley Quinn , who has been captured by Robin. * Robin appears in the level 30 Tech Mission alongside Batman, however he has been disabled by T.O. Morrow's modified Joker Toxin, and is not fightable. *Robin is one of the random bosses who enter Arkham Asylum in the Make Them Mad mission. Villains have to stop him meddling with Scarecrow's, Poison Ivy's and Mister Freeze's activities by order of T.O. Morrow. (Requires Home Turf DLC) *Robin appears randomly as an opponent in the Police Station Tier 3 Duo. Associated Equipment * Raptor Infiltrator Costume Style * Robin's Utility Belt * Light Synthium Staff Trivia *Robin (Timothy Drake) first appeared in Batman #436 (August 1989) *Robin is voiced by Wil Wheaton. *The costumes of Batgirl, Robin and the Dark Specter Batsuit can be seen on display in the Batcave in Legends PvP. *Talking to Robin while in the Watchtower can lead to him giving the player various comments on his life as a member of the Bat Family as well as being a member and leader of Young Justice and the Teen Titans. *During one of the conversation strings, Robin's voice actor, Wil Wheaton, seems to stumble on the word "classes" before recovering and restarting the sentence. It is unknown why this stumble was included in Robin's conversation strings but one may argue that it helps humanize Robin as a kid who sometimes trips over his tongue like most people do from time to time. *Robin's collapsible staff is a heavily modified weapon, built to include hidden compartments for extra storage and a 320 gigabyte MP3 player for "those long stakeouts". Timothy was recommended that he adopt a weapon during his training with Lady Shiva after she noted his lack of talent in the areas of physical combat. Although she offered him a variety of weapons to choose from (majority of them being lethal) Timothy chose the collapsible bo staff as his weapon of choice. *Robin reveals that the secret for balancing crime fighting at night and classes during the day is coffee. Lots of coffee. *Robin is best friends with Superboy and Kid Flash. Gallery File:RobinRender.png File:LegendsPvPRobin.png File:RobinLogo.png File:BetaRobinHatter.jpg File:foto_dc_universe_online.jpg File:Batfamily1.jpg File:RobinIvy.jpg File:Blood2.png Robin (Timothy Drake) Gallery Page See also * Bat Family * Teen Titans External links * }} Wikipedia *Robin DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Robin Category:Male Category:Teen Titans Category:Gadgets powers Category:Iconic powers Category:Tech